Home Is Where the Heart Is
by oftheSOUL
Summary: Rachel left to pursue her dream of Broadway but now she has to come back and pick up the pieces of the life she has left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm such a horrible person for posting yet another new story when I still have like 4 unfinished ones. Don't worry, I will complete them all. It's just been kinda hectic because I'm taking 20+ units for school and I have a job so I try to write as much as I can when I have free time. That being said, I promise you guys an update on at least one of the other stories by the end of this week. Please read and review. **

* * *

The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill over as Rachel sat in front of the vanity playing with the small ring on her left ring finger. It wasn't the most expensive piece of jewelry she had but it was one of the most cherished ones. She let out a deep sigh as she stared at the stack of papers in front of her. Twenty-five year old Rachel Berry never imagined her life to turn out this way. While some of her dreams were coming true, like her rise to fame in Broadway, her marriage was crashing down quickly and brutally. She traced around the word annulment with her small fingers trying to grasp the concept of how her and her husband of seven years ended up on the pathway of divorce.

"Hey Rach, it's time," her costar Jesse said making his way into her dressing room. She nodded as she stood up and checked herself once more in the mirror in front of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm going to miss this all, the fourteen hour rehearsals, being directed by someone crazier than me and all the good times we've had here together. I'm just afraid of what life has in store for me when I move back home." Jesse placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed it for assurance.

"You're Rachel Berry. You're going to go back home, look that fine husband of yours in the eye and tell him that you love him and that you don't want to be divorced." She let out a small laugh and nodded her head.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Isn't that what best friends are for? Now c'mon Wendla, the audience members await," he said stepping back extending his hand out for her to grab. Giggling slightly, she latched on to his and the two made their way backstage. The theater was packed more than usual that night. It had been publicized throughout the Broadway community that Rachel Berry was going to step out of the limelight for an unknown amount of time and this was going to be her last show so naturally, it sold out faster than many of the others before. The show went off without a hitch. Everyone was perfectly harmonized and in sync with one another. When it was finally time for Rachel to take her final curtain call, she was bombarded with bouquets of flowers from her fellow cast mates.

"Speech," Jesse yelled out from the line of cast mates standing behind Rachel. She laughed through her tears as she projected her voice for the audience to hear.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out here and supporting each and every one of us throughout the duration of the show. You all are the reason why we get here and do what we do every day and night. And to my lovely cast, if it was for you guys I don't know how I would have survived this long. Thank you for being my rock for the past two years. Thank you," she said. Her words were muffled with sniffles but she persevered through the speech. She took her final bow and walked over to her cast mates where she shared one big group hug with them. The rest of the night was surreal. After a small farewell party, she sat in the sanctity of her hotel room packing up the small bundle of items that had not been transported to Lima yet. She sold her apartment to a nice couple a few days ago and since then; she's been staying at the hotel until she had to leave. She picked up the picture frame of the two of them together. He had his arms around her waist as she rested her head against her chest. They looked happy and in love in that picture. She carefully wrapped it up in bubble wrap and placed it face down in her luggage. With a long look at the New York view in front of her high-rise hotel room, she picked up her small carry-on and made her way out of the hotel and out of New York.

The flight back home was treacherous. She didn't know how people would react to her coming back home. Sure they had known that she was coming back, but it didn't mean that they would appreciate it after what she did to him. She made her way to the black BMW rental car that was waiting for her and drove to the small townhouse that she had bought a while ago. After stepping into the beautifully decorated house, she looked around and smiled contently. She was finally home. She quickly changed out of her flight outfit and changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top before making her way into her car and taking the familiar journey to his house. She parked her car across the street and sat there unable to move her feet. She didn't know what to say to him, how he would take to her coming home. Just as she was going to turn on her ignition and leave, she heard a faint tapping on the window. She smiled at the woman in front of her before rolling down the window.

"Rachel, how are you? I didn't know you were back in town," she said cheerfully. Rachel let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she smiled at the older woman in front of her.

* * *

**Review please! :) Who is the woman? Who's the husband? Leave your guesses at the review section. And I couldn't write Jesse as a creepy ex-boyfriend, because I just love Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff's friendship :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"I got in earlier today. I just really wanted to see him but I was unsure of how my presence would affect him," she said. She shifted nervously in her seat. The last time Rachel had seen her wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience, so she didn't know how the older lady felt towards her.

"I'm sorry Rachel; Noah's at the precinct right now. He's pulling double duty. He won't be home until much later," Mrs. Puckerman said, "but how about you come inside and we can catch up?"

"I'd like that a lot." Mrs. Puckerman stepped aside as Rachel opened the door and followed her into the familiar house she used to live in when she was much younger.

"Just the way you liked it," Mrs. Puckerman said placing the mug of coffee in front of her, "now tell me how my lovely daughter-in-law has been doing?" Rachel gave her a sad smile as the tears began to pool on the surface of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry Mrs. Puckerman."

"Hey, where did all of this Mrs. Puckerman stuff come from; its mom, remember?"

"I just thought since me and Noah are going through this process that…" Mrs. Puckerman held up her hand to stop Rachel from going on.

"You're always welcome into this family no matter what my idiotic son chooses to do. How are your fathers? Have things gotten better between you three?" Rachel shook her head sadly.

"They're happy that I achieved my Broadway dreams, but everything else, not so much," she replied. Mrs. Puckerman placed her hand over Rachel's and gave it an assuring squeeze.

"Well, can't really blame them. It did come to a surprise to all of us."

"Yeah," Rachel answered as she thought about the day they told their parents that they got married.

_Rachel looked at Puck in disarray. They couldn't even stand being near each other yet here they were, sitting in the living room waiting for her parents to come in. _

"_This is your entire fault Noah," Rachel grunted. _

"_Mine? Who's the one who couldn't control their alcohol," he retorted. _

"_Who's the one who suggested we go and engage in drinking activities when we're clearly not old enough?" _

"_I didn't hear you complaining at all last night for that matter." She pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Before she could say anything, her dads entered the room making their way to the couch sitting in front of them._

"_What did you need to tell us sweetie?" Seth said. _

"_Well, um, um Noah has something to tell you," she said quickly. The blush was evident on her face while her parents sat back amused. Puck looked at her in shock unsure of what to do or say. _

"_What is it that you need to tell us Noah," Alan, her dad, asked._

"_We kind of um I'm not sure how to say this." _

"_Oh god! You took away our baby girl's virginity and got her pregnant huh! I should've known something like this would happen after the whole Quinn fiasco," Seth blurted out. _

"_Not exactly… We kind of got married." Rachel let out a high pitched eep before covering her fact with both of her hands. _

"_How do you kind of get married," Alan said cracking his knuckles sternly. _

"_Well –" _

"_Not you. I want to hear this from Rachel." _

"_It's actually a funny story. You see, Noah and I were both heartbroken about the sudden reunion of Quinn and Finn so we decided life was too short to sit and dwell in misery. One thing led to another, and we woke up the next morning together in bed with a 25 cent ring and a picture of us at a wedding chapel." _

"_Oh god Rachel," Seth said throwing his arms in the air, "how could you be so reckless?"_

"_I'm sorry daddy. I didn't realize what I was doing but dad is a lawyer. You can get us out of this right," she asked looking over at Alan who was shaking his head, his anger evident on his face._

"_I can but I'm not going to. Marriage is not something you play with and frankly, I'm disappointed in you. Going out, getting drunk and marrying someone you're not even in a committed relationship. We did not raise you this way and frankly, it's too hard to look at you right now," he said getting up from his seat. Seth stood up with him as well. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I want you out of this house."_

"_What?" both Rachel and Puck screeched. _

"_I'm really disappointed in you right now Rachel and I really don't want to see you right now. You thought you were old enough to get married without anyone's consent, you're old enough to find a way to survive out there on your own and get yourself out of this mess." _

"_You can't be serious."_

"_I am. Get whatever you need; you can take your car. We're going out. I really don't want to see you when we get home." Alan began to walk out of the room with Seth close behind him. _

"_Rach, are you okay?" Puck asked. Rachel didn't respond; instead she just looked forward. Her eyes were glazed over. After a few minutes, sound finally left Rachel's mouth. _

"_He's overreacting right? He can't throw me out. I'm his only daughter."_

"_I really don't know Rach. Come here," he said pulling her close to him. She grabbed onto his and let the tears fall freely from her face. _

"_What am I going to do," she said through sobs. _

"_Let's go talk to my mom." _

"Rachel, are you listening?" Mrs. Puckerman's voice said bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I guess I just spaced out," she said wiping her tears. Mrs. Puckerman looked at her sadly.

"It's okay. I was just going to say that Annie is going to be home anytime now and I need to go to work."

"Oh, I'm sorry from keeping you. I'll just make my way-"

"Don't be ridiculous Rachel. This is your home too and I'm pretty sure Annie would love to see you. She misses you a lot."

"I miss her too."

"Mom?" a voice called out from the living room.

* * *

**A quick update for all of you. I have to say I hate to do this but I'm already busy as it is. The lack of reviews I've been getting just makes me not want to make the effort. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all of you who have reviews and story alerted but getting 1-2 reviews for each chapter is really disheartening. So please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

**In response to my other A/N in the previous chapter, I didn't say that if I didn't get reviews, I would stop writing and updating. That's hardly the case; I love my stories and appreciate my readers too much to leave them unfinished forever. That being said, I did say it was disheartening and made me not want to make the effort because as a writer, you're writing for an audience and a writer needs feedback or any kind of notion to make them believe that what they're writing is actually being read and appreciated. So if that last AN offended any of you, I'm sorry. That was not my goal. **

**And thank you for those who did review. It means a lot knowing that people are actually interested. **

* * *

"Oh dear," Mrs. Puckerman mumbled, "In here!" She looked over at Rachel who was looking eagerly around the room trying to be anywhere but there.

"What are you doing here," a voice boomed from the entrance of the kitchen. Rachel's shoulders slumped as she heard the tone in her husband's voice.

"What are you doing home Noah? Don't you have to be at the precinct?"

"I did but I forgot my shield. What's she doing here," he repeated staring intently at his mom. He was fighting with every part of his body to keep from looking at her.

"Noah we need to talk," Rachel said making her way in front of him. He looked at her for a moment before looking down. She was looking better than before. Her hair was cropped to her shoulders and she was wearing a shirt that clung to every curve of her body and a pair of jeans that made her legs go on for hours. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms but he refused. He couldn't let himself get that way again.

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you to stay in New York and it's not Noah, it's Puck!"

"Did you really think that I was going to get a divorce through mail," she yelled back. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Get out of my house."

"Noah! That's to no way to talk to Rachel," his mother interjected.

"Forget it. I'll leave!"

"No Noah wait!" she said running over and grabbing his arm. He shrugged her off, and continued making his way out. "You can't just ignore me forever. We have a child to look after."

"It's Puck and no! I have a child. You left her here to pursue your dream in New York Rachel. 2000 miles away!"

"You're the one who told me that I wouldn't have to give up my dreams! What was I supposed to do Puck?" she said emphasizing his nickname.

"What were you supposed to do? You were supposed to stay here and be my wife. By my damn mom to your daughter!"

"I am a mom!"

"Oh please Rachel, coming home every major holiday and birthday doesn't make you her mother. She's 5 now. You haven't been with her since she was 3!" Rachel's hand made its way towards Puck's cheek. Puck grabbed her hand.

"I could arrest you for assaulting a police officer," he threatened.

"Noah, that's not necessary. Don't be so rude. You guys are husband and wife most importantly you are the parents of my granddaughter. Start acting civilized," his mother said.

"You can say all you want about me, about this marriage and what a sham you think it is. But don't say anything about how I am as a mother. You of all people should know that I would give anything for that little girl," she said between tears.

"Just not Broadway right?" Rachel let out a sob as she wiped the tears that were cascading its way down her cheeks. The sound of the front door opening and footsteps stopped the conversation from continuing.

"Mommy!" the small girl that deeply resembled Rachel with Puck's hazel eyes cried out. She was followed by the older 17 year old Annie Puckerman who gave a small wave to her sister-in-law.

"Hi baby," Rachel greeted picking up her daughter.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy to see you. Can you go with Grammy and Auntie Anne while daddy and I finish talking?" The small girl nodded as she shifted her weight to her grandma's awaiting arms.

"Jerk," Annie mumbled as she walked past her brother.

"Hey whatever happened to sibling loyalty?"

"I am being loyal," she said pointing towards Rachel who looked down with a small smile. He rolled his eyes as his sister made her way out of the room. When the three of were a safe distance away, Rachel turned backed to Puck wiping away any of the stray tears.

"She's really big now."

"You wouldn't know," he grunted.

"Look, I'm trying to be civil with you. We have a daughter to take care of. Do you expect me not to see her? That'll hurt her more than me being away all this time. Knowing that her own mom is in the same town and can't see her." Puck let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his short pieces of hair.

"Fine, not tonight though. I'll get her things ready when I get home and I'll bring her to your place tomorrow morning." Rachel nodded pulling out a folded up sheet of paper from her jeans pocket.

"Thank you Puck." He couldn't lie his heart ached when she referred to him that way but his anger towards her took away and kind of remorse or longing.

"Yeah, whatever. I got to go to work now before the Captain finds out I left."

"Okay, I just wanted to talk to Annie and Gaby before I leave."

"Whatever," he said turning his back to her. She looked to the ground for a moment fighting with herself on whether or not to say something else. Instead, she nodded to herself before making her way out of the room and into Annie's bedroom.

"Hey stranger, can I come in," Rachel asked. Annie and Gaby looked up both nodding. "Thanks for picking her up from school."

"You know, I'll do anything for my favorite niece," Annie said making a face at Gaby who giggled in response.

"Mommy, are you coming back?" Gaby asked. Rachel nodded making her way towards her little girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I promise no more. I'm here for good now," she said enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"It's okay mommy."

"Are you going to live here now? Because everyone else's parents at school live together." Rachel shook her head sadly.

"No baby. Mommy has her own house."

"Can I see it?" Gaby asked eagerly.

"Not today honey. I'm still getting your room ready, but tomorrow morning your daddy is going to bring you over and you'll get to see to see your bedroom."

"But I don't want to leave Daddy, Grammy, and Auntie Anne."

"You don't have to; I'll never make you do that. We can just have sleepovers whenever you want, deal?" Gaby nodded happily.

"Hey, I think Grammy and Daddy are going to work now, how about you run and say goodbye to them," Annie said to the small girl sitting in her mom's lap. Gaby complied jumping off Rachel's lap and running out of the room yelling Daddy!

"How are you?" Rachel asked. Annie shrugged.

"Life has its ups and downs but I'm good. How are you though?" Like Annie, Rachel shrugged sadly.

After hugging his daughter, Puck made his way to his sister's room to say goodbye to her as well. However when he got closer, he recognized the familiar tone of Rachel's voice. He stopped and listened carefully from the barely open door.

"I don't want to be divorced," Rachel said.

"I don't think he wants to either." Puck grunted inwardly. Leave it to his sister to run her mouth in matters that didn't concern her.

"He's fooling me." Annie pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"He's fooling everyone. Don't worry. One day soon my idiotic brother is going to realize what he's doing."

"One day soon is going to be too late. I'm seriously doing everything I possibly can to avoid signing those papers."

"It's all going to work itself out in the end don't worry I have faith in you guys."

"That makes one of us."

"You guys used to be so in love. You'll get it back."

"Please, we were drunk, broken hearted and hated each other when we got married." Puck smirked after hearing Rachel's comment. It was true; they could barely stand each other.

"_Rachel, shut up!" Puck yelled from the couch downstairs. Rachel had moved in shortly after her parents kicked her out. Puck's mom was mad but even she knew better than to kick a bunch of 18 year old seniors out on the street. They told her that they wanted to get the marriage annulled but Mrs. Puckerman shook her head saying that that was one thing she agreed with Rachel's fathers on; if they wanted to get their marriage annulled, they would have to work for it and save their own money. _

_Rachel grunted and made her way out of the room yelling at Puck, "I have to practice, you should too! Nationals are coming up and if you think you can just bs your way through it you're highly mistaken."_

"_I don't plan on doing anything outside of the choir room. Now shut up because me and the boys are trying to get to this new level on Halo." _

"_It's the boys and I, Noah!" _

"_Oh thank you Mr. James, I wasn't aware I attended English today." Rachel rolled her eyes before letting out a frustrated scream and making her way back into the room. Puck smirked on the couch when he heard nothing coming out of his room the rest of the night._

"Anyways, I should get going. I don't want to overstay my welcome," he heard Rachel saying. He quickly ran out of the hallway and out of the house before anyone could see him.

"Don't be ridiculous; you're welcome in this house regardless of what he says."

"I know, your mom told me that earlier but it still feels weird. Anyways, I'm going to say goodbye to Gaby and I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Review Please**


End file.
